A Noble Pirate
by twinlady
Summary: A young Jack Sparrow proves to himself that he is a Noble Pirate. Short drabbley fic.


Okay! Thank you once again to all my great reviewers, especially SimbiAni who has been great!

This is a short fic that may be extended later if anyone thinks it's good enough for that. If I get 5 good reviews, I'll add a little more. If not… well, I'll just do whatever I want then won't I! J Also, the english does go back and forth from good to bad. This is not just a mistake, I think that it kind of brings out Jack a little better. He trys to sound proper but doesn't always get it right. And It's had to write in Jack-speak! Anyway, Please enjoy!

A Noble Pirate

Father always said to be honourable, no matter what your profession. Be a noble man and you'll do well. This is the story of 'ow I found out just 'ow noble I really was.

I was a pirate or at least, aspired to be. My Capt'n was a man called 'Tooms', although I never found out why. I was the Cabin Boy then. I 'ad been since I was seven. Now I was seventeen and should 'ave been 'promoted' four years ago. The man was a prick, excuse my language. And he was a ruthless bastard. The crew had wanted to mutiny 5 times at last count, but they were all too afraid of him. That should give you some idea bout Cap'n 'Tooms'.

She were fourteen and in a lot of trouble. Orphan I think she was. We'd raided the ship she was on and killed everyone on board… 'cept the girl. I knew what she was destined for. It didn't seem right to me. I mean, it just wasn't gentlemanly. It made me sick. Mostly cause I'd seen it before. She were too young to die. They always were, the Cap'n's 'companions'. Well, not this time…

I knew what I was gonna do before I even stepped into the cabin. I gripped the pistol tighter and looked around. The girl was still okay for now but _he_ was already advancing. She pushed herself into a corner, tears running down her dark-skinned face. She hadn't seen me enter. Neither had Cap'n. I had the upper hand, 'e was facin' away from me. But I'm Jack Sparrow! An honourable pirate. A noble pirate! I couldn't shoot a man this way... At least, not in the back! 

"Oy! Cap'n!"

He spun around to yell at me and I shot 'im. Point blank I shot 'im! With 'is own gun no less! It actually shocked me a little, 'ow quick it all happened. The girl screamed. Tooms' body fell to the floor and a minute later, the door swung open. 

It was Jones the First Mate.

"Sparrow! What is going on? Captain?"

"He's dead Sir. I… I killed him."

"Well… Ain't this a turn up for the books!" He left the cabin and promptly yelled, "Hard a port lads! We're goin' to Tortuga!"

"Why Sir?" Someone called back.

"Because Sparrow just shot old Tooms and I feel like celebrating! Now someone please hit that man for asking stupid questions!"

There were cheers all round. But I was still in the cabin with the girl. I wasn't too sure what to do next, so I just went and sat on the big bed. The girl fell to the floor sobbing.

"You alright luv?" I asked. She didn't answer, just jumped up, ran over and wrapped her arms around yours truly. Bit of a surprise really! After a minute I shifted her shaking body so she could sit on the bed beside me. She seemed to desperately need someone to hold 'er the way she was clutching me shirt. We stayed that way for a few more minutes before she took a deep breath and spoke.

"What is going to happen to me?"

"Well." I answered, "The new Cap'n's a good man. He'll probably let you go once we reach land."

"Oh." She pulled away a little to wipe 'er face, but still sat very close to me.

"Thank you, Mister… "

"Sparrow… But you can call me Jack."

"Thank you Jack. You saved my life."

"That's okay Darlin'. He 'ad it comin'. Besides, I couldn't just stand by while 'e…" I didn't finish my sentence. I didn't 'ave to, she'd already started cryin' again! I put me arm around 'er waist and let 'er rest 'er head on my shoulder.

"It's okay luv. You're safe now. Well, til we get you to Tortuga. Can't give any guarantees after that. You'd be on your own then. But while your on board, I can show you 'ow to look after yourself… if you'd like that is?"

She nodded 'er 'ead.

"Yes, thank you! I would appreciate that Jack."

"Alright then… What's your name anyway?"

"Williams." She answered the same as I had before. "But you can call me Anna-Maria."


End file.
